


Bitten

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Biting, Kink, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Eliot discovers Quentin has a kink.





	Bitten

Quentin had just showered went back to his bed. He was in his boxers and didn’t have the energy to get dressed. He sat in the middle of the bed and went back to reading an extremely long and boring chapter that he would be having a quiz on tomorrow.

There was a knock at the door. Eliot let himself in and breezed into the room. “Hey darling. How’s the reading going?”

Quentin glared up at him. “How do you think it’s going? I don’t see why this is important.”

Eliot laughed and plopped down beside him. “I know what you mean but we all have to do it.”

Quentin put his head down and started rubbing his temples. “It makes my brain hurt.”

Eliot crawled across the bed to sit behind Quentin with his back against the headboard. He put his hands on Quentin’s bare shoulders and began massaging them, slowly but firm. 

After a moment Quentin leaned into Eliot’s hands, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

“You’re so tense, Q. I swear, you have more tension in your back and shoulders then most of us do in our entire bodies.”

Quentin snorted a small laugh and let his head fall into Eliot’s chest and closed his eyes.”

Eliot pressed a kiss onto his head. “That’s it, just relax. Let me take care of you.”

After a few more minutes of this, Eliot began to work his way down Quentin’s upper back. As he did so, he leaned down and put his mouth to his left shoulder and gave it a light but firm bite.

Quentin’s eyes shot wide open and he tried to sit up. Eliot put his arm around his chest and pulled him back to him.

“Woah, what’s wrong?”

Quentin sat there in silence for a few seconds before answering.

“I-uh...that...you bit me.”

Eliot laughed. 

“Yes. Not hard though, you’ll be ok. I take it none of your former lovers have ever given you a love bite.”

Quentin looked down at his lap, feeling embarrassed. He got half of an erection the moment Eliot bit him. He felt a rush of warmth.

Eliot hadn’t noticed. 

“Q, are you ok?”

Quentin nodded.

“Yeah, um...it’s just...nobody has ever done that before and I wasn’t expecting it to...” He trailed off.

Eliot was waiting for him to finish his sentence but it didn’t come.

“Expecting it to what, Q?”

Quentin reached up and grabbed one of Eliot’s hands and brought it down to his lap. Eliot could feel Quentin’s cock starting to get hard. It made him smile.

“Oh. You liked that, didn’t you baby?”

He leaned down and placed soft kisses on Quentin’s shoulder on the spot where he bit. Then he sunk his teeth in and bit again.

Quentin moaned and fell further into Eliot’s chest. Eliot could feel Quentin’s cock really coming to life now, becoming fully erect. His cock straining against his boxers, begging for attention. Eliot rubbed his palm over it causing Quentin to moan more.

Eliot pulled away.

“Quentin. I don’t know how to tell you this, but I think you have a kink. And that kink is getting bitten. Oh...this is going to be fun.”

Quentin looked up at Eliot and grabbed his arms. 

“Is that weird? I’ve never been bitten before like that. The feeling it gave me was...like nothing I’ve ever felt before. It was...pleasurable.”

Eliot pushed Quentin’s hair off to one side and placed a few kisses on his neck. 

“Mmmm, I can tell since it gave you an instant hard on. And no Q, it’s not weird. Don’t feel ashamed for liking what you like.”

He bit down onto the side of Quentin’s neck, causing him to grip Eliot’s arms hard. He moaned and bucked his hips forward, wanting friction. 

“Please Eliot. Don’t stop.”

Eliot smiled devilishly. He slowly began tracing his finger down the soft hair of Quentin’s happy trail. Quentin was breathing hard and fast. He slipped his hand below the waistband of Quentin’s boxers, freeing his straining cock. 

Quentin gasped and tried to sit up again but Eliot held him tight against his chest, not wanting to let him move. Quentin was such a squirmer when he was being pleasured and Eliot found it very sexy having to hold him in place.

He stopped. “Do you want more, Q?”

Quentin moaned, gripping the sheets on either side of him, trying to rub himself on Eliot’s hand.

Eliot held Quentin’s throbbing cock in his fist, rubbing his thumb in circles over the head at a frustratingly slow pace. Quentin moaned and it almost sounded like a cry. He bit down on his neck again, this time holding the bite in place. Quentin thrusted into Eliot’s fist trying to get some relief.

Eliot finally began jerking Quentin’s cock quickly. Quentin pushed back against his chest hard while crying out. Eliot bit into his neck again, and then bit down in a line towards his shoulder, still jerking him off.

He slowed his pace for a few seconds, causing Quentin to thrust again. 

He pushed Quentin’s head forward with his other hand and began biting all over his upper back while picking up the pace again.

Quentin was gasping for breath and his entire body covered in goosebumps.

“Eliot-I’m gonna...fuck..oh...Eliot...”

“Shhh, it’s ok, Q. Cum for me.” He sunk his teeth hard onto his back and held it there.

That was all it took to send Quentin over the edge. He dug his fingers into Eliot’s thighs and came with a loud, earth shattering moan that could’ve been heard clear across campus. 

When it was done Eliot was rubbing his chest in a soothing manner, calming him down from his intense orgasm. His breathing still rugged and he was shivering.

“Shhh, just relax, Q. Just breathe.” 

He was slowly rocking him back and forth.

After about 5 minutes Quentin could finally talk.

“That was...insane. I can’t believe how good it felt.”

Eliot smiled and kissed his head. 

“Now that I know about this kink of yours, you know I’m gonna use it to my advantage whenever I want to, right?”

Quentin groaned. 

“Fuck.”

Eliot patted him happily on the chest.


End file.
